Os demónios do passado
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Quando se vive atormentado pelos demónios do passado, um a um todos te irão abandonar. Ela foi a única que ficou. Mas ele parecia amar mais os seus demónios do que a ela...


_**Foi a última vez**_

"Eu estive do teu lado Harry. Mas tu amas demais os teus demónios para te livrares deles…"

_For so long I've tried (Por tanto tempo eu tentei)  
Could not close my eyes. __(Eu não pude fechar os olhos)  
When you became a outcast in this life. (Quando tu te tornaste um excluído da vida)_

Porquê Harry? No fundo eu sei a razão mas tu sempre foste tão forte… Talvez seja pedir-te de mais, no fundo compreendo. Mas a guerra acabou Harry. Para sempre e foi tudo graças a ti. É graças a ti que nós continuamos aqui, é graças a ti que hoje as crianças podem sair á rua sozinhas, que as pessoas vão ás compras livremente, riem, falam e opinam sobre tudo. O mundo é feliz Harry… graças a ti. Só tu é que não o és. Tu vives com os teus demónios. Tu prometeste-me Harry. Tu prometeste que tudo ficaria bem e que recuperarias. Que era normal pois tinhas acabado de sair duma guerra. Mas esses demónios continuam a assombrar-te e tu nem tentas livrar-te deles.

_  
__Again and again I try (Outra e outra vez eu tento)  
to understand the demons inside your head, (entender os demónios dentro da tua cabeça)  
but the truth is you love them to death. __(mas a verdade é que tu os amas para morrer)_

E nem a Ginny aguentou os teus fantasmas. E vocês acabaram e eu… eu, Harry fiquei do teu lado. Porque eu era tua amiga e tinha de te ajudar. Porque eu não conseguia ver-te afundar e não fazer nada. Adorava-te demais. Mas fui a única que se aguentou não foi Harry? Porque todos os outros me condenaram por te tentar ajudar. Eles abandonaram-te Harry mas a culpa não foi deles. Foste tu que os afastaste da tua vida quando eles te tentaram ajudar. Tu nunca aceitaste a ajuda de ninguém, preferias viver com os demónios que a guerra te deixou. Todos nós sabemos que tu sofreste mais que qualquer um de nós Harry mas isso não foi razão para teres desprezado a amizade daqueles que se ofereceram para te ajudar. E tal como eles se fartaram, também eu me fartei.

_Now, I know it's the last time I have tried (Agora eu sei que esta foi a última vez que tentei)  
to lift you up to make you fight. (levantar-te para te fazer lutar)  
Nothing is ever easy in life. (Nada é sempre fácil na vida)  
I can't change it if you don't have the will deep inside. __(Eu não posso mudar isso se tu não o desejares profundamente)_

Eu apaixonei-me por ti Harry e por causa disso perdi o Ron. Tu nunca foste capaz de me dizer se me amavas. Apenas imploravas para que eu ficasse junto a ti, que não te abandonasse… E eu fiquei! Mesmo sabendo dos teus demónios, mesmo sabendo que não conseguias dormir horas seguidas porque acordavas aos gritos e encharcado em suor… eu Harry… fiquei do teu lado.

Ouvi pessoas chamarem-me maluca, dizendo que eu ia desperdiçar a minha vida mas eu nunca lhes liguei, porque tu prometeste que ias mudar e eu prometi que te ia ajudar. Mas enquanto tu passavas os dias apático, envolto nos teus demónios eu passava o dia tentando encontrar a solução para os fantasmas que te atormentavam a cabeça._  
_

_  
I have been blind to how you justify (Eu fui cega para como tu justificavas)  
everything that you've wasted in this life. __(tudo o que tinhas perdido nesta vida)_

Got lost in the illusion, (Fiquei perdida na ilusão)  
I'd find a solution for the demons in your head, (De que encontraria uma solução para os demónios da tua cabeça)  
but the truth is you love them to death. (mas a verdade é que tu os amas para morrer)

Eu fui paciente Harry, mas nem eu aguentaria isto para sempre. Eles tinham razão. Apenas desperdicei o meu tempo. Eu queria ajudar-te Harry mas eras tu que não quiseste ser ajudado. Lamento, a sério que lamento mas eu também tenho uma vida e preciso de sair daqui antes que os teus demónios passem também a ser os meus._  
_

_Now, I know it's the last time I have tried (Agora eu sei que esta foi a última vez que tentei)  
to lift you up to make you fight. (levantar-te para te fazer lutar)  
Nothing is ever easy in life. (Nada é sempre fácil na vida)  
I can't change it if you don't have the will deep inside. __(Eu não posso mudar isso se tu não o desejares profundamente)_

Por isso__desculpa mas vou-me embora. Tu não és mais o Harry que eras antigamente. O Ron aceitou-me de volta. Espero que não consideres isso uma traição. Agora percebi que o que sinto por ti não é mais amor mas sim pena porque tu destruíste tudo isso. E como eu imaginei estás a gritar. Por menos por um momento fiz-te acordar e largar os teus fantasmas mas agora é tarde de mais e assim que saio do quarto com as malas vejo que voltaste ao teu estado apático. Cai-me uma lágrima pelo rosto. Como fui burra em acreditar que te poderia ajudar…

_**  
**__You can blame and you can hide (Tu podes culpar e podes-te esconder)  
behind what is wrong and what is right. __(atrás do que é certo e do que é errado)  
Life is the choices we make (A vida é as escolhas que fazemos)  
I hope you'll awake before it's too late. (Eu espero que tu acordes antes que seja tarde de mais)_

Saio de casa sem mais uma palavra. Em direcção a uma nova vida e ás pessoas que apreciam quem eu sou e o que tenho para dar. Não é que eu não acredite que tu me ames Harry… mas eu simplesmente sei que tu amas mais esses demónios…

_Now, I know it's the last time I have tried (Agora eu sei que esta foi a última vez que tentei)  
to lift you up to make you fight. (levantar-te para te fazer lutar)  
Nothing is ever easy in life. (Nada é sempre fácil na vida)  
I can't change it if you don't have the will deep inside. __(Eu não posso mudar isso se tu não o desejares profundamente)_


End file.
